


The Magic Touch

by Eriador117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of Power, Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M, Teacher/Student, dubious consent/coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as  a gift for PitchBlackRose from the ficlet cookie jar.<br/>Premise wanted: Snape as a mediwizard abusing his position with a patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Touch

**The Magic Touch**

 

"Are you deaf, Mr. Potter? I said, 'strip'."

Harry glared at his professor with all the loathing he could muster, but he may as well have saved his energy; Snape wasn't even looking. Snape indicated one of the infirmary beds with a pale pointed finger and a smirk.

Harry tugged the privacy curtain around the bed with an angry swish. Oh, Snape was enjoying this, wasn't he? Why oh why did Madam Pomfrey have to get sick this week?

The week all the seventh years were due to have a full physical and medical exam before they could take their NEWTs. Anysort of physical malady would interfere with their magic and the Examination Board had decreed that none of them could take their NEWTs if they had so much as a cold.

It was just unfortunate that Madam Pomfrey had come down with a bad case of Wizards' Flu and would be unable to take the medical exams herself. As the only other qualified medi-wizard in the school, Snape had been drafted in to poke and prod the seventh year students. None of them were looking forward to it, Snape was bad enough in Potions.

Harry undressed as slowly as he dared, removing everything except for his socks and boxer shorts, his whole body flushing. He wished he'd known beforehand that he was due to have his physical today; he wouldn't have worn the boxers that had an embroidered Snitch over the crotch.

He was beyond embarrassed. He was into humiliation and mortification territory now. As soon as Harry sat down on the edge of the bed, dangling his legs over the side, the curtain was pulled back. Snape gave Harry his regular sneer, Snape's eyes lingering on his crotch a little too long in Harry's opinion.

"Are you really that dense, Potter? What part of 'strip' didn't you understand?"

"Sir?"

"Everything has to come off, Potter. Haven't you ever had a full medical before?"

"No, sir," replied Harry honestly. The Dursleys didn't care about his health, and he had never seen a doctor in his life. The only medical treatment he had ever received had been at Hogwarts at the hands of Madam Pomfrey. Harry fervently wished she was here now. He did not like the way Snape was looking at him.

"This is a magical exam, Potter. Unless you wish to risk magical castration or worse, I suggest you remove everything that isn't your own skin."

"Glasses too?" asked Harry, stalling for time.

"Yes, Potter. The materials will interfere with the spells otherwise. Get on with it, then. I don't have all day." Snape patted his wand impatiently against his left hand and glared at Harry. He made no attempt to leave Harry while he finished with his disrobing. 

Harry blushed as he removed his socks. It was disconcerting being watched while he undressed. Normally he would undress and put on his clothes on in the privacy of his dorm, with the curtains hanging closed. He felt like one of the strange samples in one of Snape's jars.

He hesitated at the waistband of his boxers. Snape sighed.

"Don't tell me you're shy, Potter? It isn't anything I haven't seen before." But much to Harry's surprise, Snape turned round so that he was facing the other way and Harry quickly tugged down his underwear.

"Lie down," commanded Snape before he turned back round. Harry did as he was bid, cupping his hands protectively over his groin. God this was awful, knowing that in a few moments, Snape would see him. Would see everything. He willed himself to stop blushing.

"Hands by your sides, Mr. Potter. Do I need to remind you what might happen if you interfere with the spells in any way?"

"N-no, sir," replied Harry, moving his hands to the side of the bed. He gripped the sheets underneath him in his fingers. The sheets felt cool on his bare skin, helping with his blushing somewhat.

Snape stared at him for a few moments, from his head to his toes. Harry wanted to squirm away. It was almost a relief when Snape pointed his wand at him and mumbled a short spell.

Snape brushed his wand over Harry's skin, starting at the head. The wand was almost touching his body, but not quite; it hovered a few inches above it at all times. Sometimes it vibrated quite forcefully and Harry wondered if that meant he was ill. 

He felt a slight tingling, pins and needles in his arms and legs, but it wasn't until the wand reached his navel that he yelped in surprise and shock. Arousal shot through his whole body and he felt himself hardening as the wand moved even lower, over his cock.

He wanted the floor to swallow him. This could not be happening. He wasn't lying here getting a hardon while being examined by Snape. No way. It was a nightmare. Snape ignored his erection and continued with the exam, only stopping when he'd reached Harry's feet.

Snape waved his wand again and a clipboard appeared in his hand. Harry was reminded uncomfortably of Dolores Umbridge. Harry covered his genitals again, and this time Snape didn't mention it. 

"Now, we have to take a case history," said Snape looking at the clipboard. "I will ask you questions, are you going to answer truthfully or do I need to give you Veritaserum? This is your health, magical and physical."

"I'll answer," replied Harry. It couldn't get any worse, could it? The man had already seen him naked and aroused, what were a few questions?

"Fine," muttered Snape and conjured himself a quill. "Right, have you had any pain in your scar recently?"

"No." Tick.

"Any nausea, dizziness, feeling out of sorts?"

"No." Tick.

"When was the last time you were ill with anything, coughs, colds, sore throat?"

"I had a sore throat two months ago."

"Right," Snape ticked the clipboard again.

"How often do you masturbate?"

"What?" squeaked Harry. "You can't ask me that!"

"I assure you I can. It is entirely relevant to your magical health."

Harry didn't think he could blush any more, but he did. He was sure he must be the colour of a tomato by now. 

"Three or four times," he mumbled.

"Three or four times," repeated Snape writing it down. "Well, that hardly seems excessive for a seventeen year old. Three or four times a week."

"Er, sir," said Harry, wondering why on earth he was volunteering this information, but if it was so important, maybe he ought to tell the truth.

"Yes?"

"It isn't three or four times a week, sir. It's three or four times a day." 

_Kill me now. I've just told Snape how often I jerk off._

"WHAT????" demanded Snape. "Are you insane? That's far too much! Do you want to lose your magic, Potter?"

"Lose my magic, sir?"

"The magical world is one of balance, Potter, surely you know this? Light and Dark, Curse and Counter-Curse. Everything has to balance. Every time you have an orgasm on your own, you lose some of your magical energy. With a partner it's more balanced, as you both receive each other's energy and it keeps your magic intact. How long have you been masturbating as frequently as this, Potter?"

"S-six months, sir."

"Six months! Merlin, this is worse than I thought! We need to test your magic, Potter. Where is your wand?"

Harry retrieved it from the bedside table and held it in his hand. His embarrassment at being naked and talking about intimate matters had fled due to his worry over his magic. 

"Levitate your glasses," commanded Snape.

"Wingardium leviosa," said Harry swishing and flicking his wand. Nothing happened. His glasses stayed resolutely where they were. Harry couldn't believe it. His magic was gone. He felt nothing from his wand, nothing at all. He was too upset to cry, his whole body felt hollow. It was though he'd just had a limb amputated. A part of him was gone.

"What have I done?" he whispered, cursing his stupid hormone-ridden body. Why hadn't anyone told him about this? That what he was doing was harmful to his magic? The other boys did it, too, didn't they? Or was it just him who was such a freak? 

"You need to replenish your magical energy," said Snape in a soft voice.

"How - how do I do that, Professor?"

"You need to have sex. I'm sure if you explained the situation to your girlfriend, she would understand."

"I - I don't have a girlfriend," said Harry.

"Boyfriend then. It doesn't matter what sex your partner is, just as long as someone else gives you an orgasm and you give them one."

"I don't have a boyfriend either," said Harry. "I've never--with anyone."

"Are you telling me you are a virgin, Potter?"

He nodded, the man knew everything else about him, why not that?

"Maybe if-- no, no, forget I mentioned it. It would be inappropriate."

"What, sir?"

"I was going to suggest that maybe I could help replenish your magic, but since I am your teacher, it would not be very appropriate."

"You would do that, sir? Help me get my magic back?"

"I would if I could, Potter. But as I said, it would not be appropriate."

"There's no-one else I can ask, sir."

"It would be seen as taking advantage of you, Harry. I'm sorry."

Harry was startled to hear his given name from the professor.

"Please, sir," begged Harry. "I wouldn't tell anyone, I promise."

And he wouldn't. He couldn't bear everyone knowing that he had lost his magic because he was so horny sometimes that he couldn't keep his hands off himself.

"Very well, then, Harry. Lie back down and relax. I won't hurt you. Do you have a preference?"

"Preference, sir?" asked Harry, lying flat on his back and staring at the ceiling. He couldn't look at his professor, not considering what they were about to do. The man was just a blurry black shape anyway, as Harry hadn't bothered to put his glasses back on. 

"Would you prefer manual or oral pleasure?"

"Er--" Harry had no idea what the man was talking about. Did 'oral' mean kissing? He wasn't sure he wanted to be kissed, but didn't quite know how to say it without sounding rude. The man was helping him, the least he could do was be grateful.

"Well, let's start out with hands and see where we go, all right?" Snape said.

Harry could hardly believe the man was being so understanding. He probably hated that he had to touch Harry, the son of his enemy at school. Why was he helping Harry? Harry thought the man would be pleased that Harry had lost his magic. 

Harry started like a frightened rabbit when he felt the first touch of those pale fingers on his skin, stroking his hipbone. He was highly ticklish there, but Snape's touch didn't seem to tickle him at all. It was soft, soothing, gentle, something that Harry would never have expected from Snape. Almost as though Snape was trying to calm a skittish animal. It reminded him of Hagrid and Harry relaxed. 

Snape didn't touch him anywhere near his cock yet, but his hips, thighs and stomach got the same soothing caresses until Harry was writhing on the bed in need. He'd never been so hard in his life. "Oh, please," he whimpered.

"Ssh, Harry, it's all right. All in good time." And Snape continued to tease him, touching him everywhere. Everywhere except the one place he wanted to be touched. "No-one else has ever touched you like this, have they Harry? Only me."

"Only you," agreed Harry, rolling his head from side to side on the pillow, his eyes closed. He felt as though his skin was tootight for his body, making him suffocate. He never knew that another's touch could feel so good. Had never known that Snape's touch would feel this good and he moaned shamelessly. "Oh, please! Please touch me!"

This time, Snape didn't tease. He gripped Harry's cock in his hand and tugged. Already precome was leaking from the tip and Harry knew he wasn't going to last long. He felt the tightness coiling deep in his sac and belly and thrust his hips frantically, trying to get that little bit of extra friction to come.

"Oh, God!" he wailed and opened his eyes, staring straight into his Potion master's eyes. The scene before him was blurred, but he could sense the look from his professor. Snape wanted to devour him whole and Harry wanted nothing better than to let him. Snape seemed to sense that Harry was close, for he did something that Harry was not prepared for.

The professor leant over Harry in a blur of black robes and took the whole of Harry's length in his mouth. Harry screamed in shocked pleasure and it was mere seconds before his release gushed from him in ecstatic pulses and was swallowed by Snape's rapidly working throat. He didn't let Harry's cock go until he had drained every drop.

Harry felt as though his bones had melted, his body still shuddering with aftershocks. He'd had orgasms before, but nothing this intense. He wanted to float away and not come back down.

"Thank you," said Harry with a lazy smile and came back to earth with a bump. Did Snape expect Harry to take him in his mouth like he'd done to Harry? Harry wasn't sure he could do that, but he knew he had to make the other man come for the balance to be restored.

"Um, did you want me to do that to you?" he asked nervously.

"I don't think you're ready for that, are you Harry? Hands will suffice." Snape sat down on the bed and just looked patiently at him. Harry put his glasses back on. He guessed it would probably be better if he could actually see what he was doing to the professor.

Snape removed his robe and then unbuttoned his trousers, his erection springing free immediately. Harry was speechless, Snape didn't wear underwear? The man's cock was larger than his, both in length and girth and Harry was glad that the man had agreed on hands only. There was no way Harry could have fitted it in his mouth.

"Er, what do I do?" he asked his professor, blushing again.

"Just do what feels nice to you, it will probably feel good to me too," said Snape in a steady voice, seeming like all the world he was just teaching and not just about to be brought to orgasm by one of his students.

Harry nodded and made a fist with his fingers, gripping the man's cock and moving his fingers up and down. Snape gasped and thrust his hips, but no other sounds emerged. He didn't beg or plead with Harry until a few moments later.

"Harder, Harry. Faster."

Harry obliged by gripping even more firmly and moving his hands so fast, them and Snape's cock were little more than a blur even with his glasses on. He felt Snape's whole body tense and suddenly the man was coming over Harry's hand in copious spurts. Harry was fascinated, watching eagerly as every pearl drop left the man's cock. He had never seen anyone else come before and it was amazing. He hoped he could watch again. Snape was a little out of breath, but other than that he seemed very composed. He took a handkerchief from his robes and cleaned Harry's hand and then himself, before tucking his cock back into his trousers. Harry was disappointed to see his new friend go.

"Now, Harry, you understand no-one must know of this?"

"Yes, sir. I won't say a word."

"Very good. You should find that your magic will return to normal in the next few minutes. I must also insist that you refrain from masturbating, Harry."

"Yes sir," said Harry, disappointed. He wanted his magic back, yes, but what about the demands his body made on him? And what about wet dreams -- he couldn't control them, could he? 

"If you have a wet dream, Harry, come and see me immediately," said Snape almost as if he could read his mind. "I will helpyou restore the balance. The same goes for you if you find you have an arousal will not go away. Do not masturbate, come and see me as soon as you can. In fact I think it's best if we make a regular schedule. How about three times a week? Is that often enough?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry, finding himself looking forward to when they could do this again. He was surprised that Snape wanted to keep doing it too.

"Very well, Harry, you may get dressed and go."

Harry nodded as Snape left him alone and pulled the curtain round his bed again. He wouldn't have minded this time if Snape stayed and watched him dress. He paused by Snape's desk on the way out. Snape handed him a slip of parchment. 

"Congratulations, Potter. You have just been approved to take your NEWTs."

"Thank you, sir. For everything," added Harry, blushing again.

Snape waved him away with a flick of his hand and Harry felt himself becoming aroused all over again, remembering what pleasure those hands had given him. He hurried out to join his classmates.

***

Snape watched the boy go with a pang of regret. It was always so easy to manipulate those who'd been brought up by Muggles. Sex could bring their magic back, ha! It really was too easy sometimes.

Their magic wasn't gone, just dampened by the wards round the infirmary. Stray magic could have disastrous consequences on patients and so only those authorised to use magic there could do so. 

And Snape could hardly believe that the Potter boy was so amenable to his suggestions. He thought he'd put up more of a fight, but then again Snape knew how important magic was to him. He hadn't been that difficult to coerce once he realised he could get his magic back.

But to agree to seeing Snape again, that was unexpected. Desired, wanted, but unexpected all the same. Snape thought the boy would be horrified at what he'd allowed his teacher to do and go running to the headmaster. But instead, Snape would get to see him again, manipulate him again. The thoughts sent his groin stirring again.

In a few more weeks he was sure that he could convince Harry to lose his virginity to his teacher.

For the good of his magic, of course.

***

Harry could hardly keep the grin off his face as he lay in bed that night.

Did Snape really think he was that naive? That sex could bring his magic back! He knew his magic wasn't gone, Madam Pomfrey had told him all about the dampened wards in the infirmary his first year.

It had been fun playing along though, watching Snape's reactions.

He'd been dying to get the professor to seduce him for months now; he just didn't know how. Maybe his teacher had found his toned Seeker's body difficult to resist after all. Maybe it was the innocent virgin act. Okay, so that wasn't really an act. He was a virgin -- because he wanted to wait for Snape to change it.

He had a feeling he wouldn't be waiting long. 

The End


End file.
